UNTITLED
by bigbootyort
Summary: IT'S REALLY GOOD.


CHAPTER 1: COLE

I drove into the too familiar parking lot. I made a bee line for my usual spot in the front. I turned off the rumbling truck and walked over to Edward. He leaned against his silver Volvo. He grinned my favorite crooked smile. And I smiled to.

"Hey," he said. I wrapped my arms around his body. I lifted my head and kissed his cold lips. And my heart began to speed up. He tried to stifle his chuckle, but it still came out of his mouth. "It not funny," I whined. He had so much control over me. I laid my head on his marble chest. And he stroked my hair. "Come on. We have to get to class," he said. I let go of him, but he grabbed my hand. We walked to our first class. It was history. We sat down in our usual seats. Nobody stared at us anymore. And I was relieved. I guess they were use to us being together. I sat down. It seemed like class was over before it started. Edward walked me to my next class, but as he left I saw his face. He looked like he was in deep thought. I didn't say anything as he walked away. And it seemed like he didn't notice. I didn't hear anything the teacher said. And then it was time for lunch. I grabbed my books in a rush and almost tripped on my way out the door. I almost ran to the lunch line. I didn't pay much attention to what I grabbed. And went to go sit with the Cullen family. I looked over at them, but Edward wasn't there. And I looked at each face in question. And then I stopped. There were four different people sitting at the table. I had no idea who they were. I sat down next to Alice. "Who are they?" I asked in a whisper. There were three girls and one boy. "They're from Alaska. We stayed with them before we moved here," she replied. I looked at the three girls. One had bright blonde hair, it was short. And her bangs would cover her face, but her eyes would poke out sometimes. And her face was a perfect oval. And I couldn't help, but look at her lips. It was an unusual red color. I looked at the others. They were twins. And last at the boy. He looked like he was Edward's age. He was tall and thin, but his muscle were there. And he had black shaggy hair. And his bangs covered his eyes too. He was way too pale. He looked up at me from under his bangs. I could feel my breathe catch in my throat. He was so beautiful. And he smiled like he could read my thoughts. I blushed and looked away. I didn't notice Edward had sat down across from me. And he was watching my face closely. He looked hurt. I got up and headed for the door. And Edward was behind in my in seconds. He followed me out into the hallway. I turned around. "We need to talk," I said. And I thought I saw him wince. He stood tall and ridged. He stared at me. "Okay," he said. I just looked at him for a minute. "What?" he asked. I felt my anger rising, but fought to keep it down. "Why are you acting so strange?" I asked. He waited, but finally answered. "It's just my ex-girlfriend is in there. And my rival," he asked. I remember the pretty blonde. It couldn't be her. "It's it the blondie?" I asked. He just nodded. He was going to walk away. But I didn't try to stop him. And he left me there.

It was finally over. I was finished with my last class and was going to the parking lot. But something pulled me back. It was the boy. He looked down at me. "WHAT?" I hissed. He just clenched his teeth. I looked down at his hands. And they were balled into fists. It was like he was fight something inside of his body. He relaxed alittle. "My name is Cole," he said. I looked alittle confused. He must have noticed. "I can't help it," he said. I looked even more confused. "What?" I asked. He just smiled. "I'm in love with you," he replied. I could feel two colds arms wrapped around me protectively. It was Edward. He growled at Cole. But he wasn't paying attention. He just stared at me. And I stared at him. Cole turned around and started to walk away. I wanted to go after him, but something held me back. It was Edward's cold grip on my wrist. He was dragging me to my truck. Edward walked over to the passengers side and opened the door. I jumped inside. I didn't feel like arguing. He stared the car and we were at my house in a few minutes. "I don't want you to come over today," he said. I felt my hear sink. "Wh-" I started, but he was already out of the truck. I got out to go after him, but he was already gone. It wasn't going to stop me. I was going to go there. I wanted to know more about Cole.


End file.
